


humble me down

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [20]
Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Tao is going to make sure Chen notices her new outfit.





	humble me down

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #25](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): boot worship
> 
> **warnings:** rule 63!tao, boot worship, genital piercings, subversion of classic d/s dynamics

-

The first time Zitao had worn lingerie, Jongdae had barely noticed in her opinion. He'd traced the pink lace with his fingers and had been careful in taking it off her but ignored it in favour of having her sit on his face—which had been enough of a distraction that Zitao had forgotten to be mad.

This time, she remembers—and even _prepares_. After hustling Jongdae into the bathroom for his evening bath, she takes her guaranteed thirty minutes to strip her clothes, adjust her _second set_ of lingerie on herself—this time black since he hadn't appreciated the pink from before—and put on black heeled boots. 

With a flourish, Zitao sits down on the edge of the bed and waits, legs crossed, her hair loose and cascading like a black waterfall down her back to look as imperious as possible.

When Jongdae steps out of the bathroom dressed in a sleep shirt and undershorts, he stops short at the sight and raises his eyebrows. 'Going to a BDSM club, Taozi?'

His damp hair is falling into his dark eyes and his face is quirked into an expression of faint amusement, making him look terribly attractive; Zitao must stand her ground. 'No,' she says, pointing at him with the toe of her raised boot and angling it down. 'I'm showing you how to appreciate a good thing.'

'Oh?' Jongdae steps closer to her, hands reaching out to touch, but Zitao leans away.

'On your knees,' she demands.

For a moment, she wonders if Jongdae will agree—she seldom _takes charge_ in the way that Jongdae does, who is always so greedy to feel her give herself up to him—but Jongdae has always indulged her.

He indulges her now, going down on his knees in front of her, his unblinking gaze still on her face. One of his hands reaches up to cup the arch of the heel counter that's in the air, and though Zitao can't feel the warmth of his skin through the leather, she shudders anyway.

'What am I appreciating?' He asks, voice suddenly so low that Zitao can feel it in her cunt. 'That you're gorgeous?'

_That_ reminds her of her own annoyance. 'You tell me that even when I have bedhead,' Zitao complains. 'Or sick. Or _anything_.'

'It's true every time,' says Jongdae, guileless. It makes her flush.

'I dressed up all for you,' she says instead. 'Show me you like it.'

Of course, Jongdae laughs. Just when Zitao is ready to push him over in embarrassed annoyance, he finally quiets, before leaning in and kissing the leather where her ankle would be.

Without thinking, Zitao moans out loud.

Immediately, Jongdae is looking up at her, eyes tar-black and intense, as he moves his mouth down the arch of the boot, leaving feather-light kisses that have Zitao breathing just a little bit faster, her pussy warm and damp in her lace panties.

'They're clean,' she says, voice already shot, and Jongdae only hums, his lips hovering over the pointed tip of her boot.

Without missing a beat, Jongdae angles her foot down and licks a simple, wet stripe from the tip all the way up to the edge where the laces begin.

'Fuck,' stutters Zitao, her thighs clenched tight. 'Fuck, Chenchen.'

'My turn,' says Jongdae, low and serious, his grip on the heel counter tightening. Zitao doesn't resist when he uncrosses her legs, still kneeling at her feet as he looks up at her, carefully positioning the sole of her boot against his undershorts. He's hard and she can feel the pressure of his cock pressing up against the shoe. 'Is this what you wanted, Tao?'

'I,' she starts, stops, her thighs pressed tightly as he rolls his hips up, dragging her sole against the still-covered shaft of his cock. Fuck. She knows exactly what's under his shorts—Jongdae's fat, hot cock with its piercing at the top, the one that felt especially good dragging along the inside of her pussy as he fucked her. God, she wants him to fuck her. 'Chenchen, please.'

'Please what?' Jongdae is still watching her as his small strong hands grip the ankle of her boots, starting to lift her feet off the floor. Easily, pathetically, Zitao lets herself tip backwards until she's flat on her back, her body folding underneath Jongdae as he brings her legs up, pressing her knees to her chest, her boots in the air. 'Did you want me to see all the pretty things you're wearing? Want me to touch them and kiss them?'

'Yes,' she admits in a whimper, pussy wet and aching as she stares up at him. 'Yes, please, Chen.'

'Then you're going to keep them on, right?' Jongdae continues. 'Hold yourself like this, Zitao.'

Immediately, Zitao hooks her hands along the back of her knees, her gaze dragging down Jongdae as he strips himself, his pierced cock hanging hard and thick between his thighs. 'Yes, please, yes.'

When his fingers push her panties aside, she's already arching her back, trying to get him to sink inside her. 'And here I thought I was doing you a favour, Taozi,' murmurs Jongdae as his cock pushes deep into the wet hot clutch of her cunt, 'when I took all that off you the other night.'

Zitao is too busy groaning at finally being filled to reply, her pussy tightening around him the moment he tries to slide out.

'Fine then—' Jongdae grunts, falling over her, his hands flat on the bed as his hips buck into her quicker, harder. 'I'll show you my appreciation just like this.'

'Yes, yes, yes,' chants Zitao, eyes slitting in pleasure, her thighs twitching around his hips even as she holds her knees apart for him. She loves his cock—the way its thick enough to stretch her hole open, make her _feel_ the ache of it hours later, how his piercing drags up along her walls to press against her sweet spot when he angles just right. He fucks her hard enough that each thrust has her tits strain against the bralette of her lingerie set, and her panties are most definitely going to be ruined by her slick and his come that she wants to feel leak out of her.

As he pounds his thick cock into her pussy, the lace catches over the hood of her clit, and the pierced head of Jongdae's dick presses meanly against her g-spot inside of her cunt—sending waves of pleasure down the conduit of her spine. Already, Zitao can feel her orgasm building too fast too soon in her gut, and she's arching, trembling, 'fuck, _fuck_, Chenchen, it feels so good—'

'Come on my dick,' he snarls, shoving deeper into her, 'show me how much you like it.'

'Please—fuck—' Zitao sobs as her orgasm hits her so suddenly, her cunt gripping Jongdae's dick, as her slick drenches her panties. Between her thighs, Jongdae groans as he grinds into her, keeping her hole stretched out and stuffed full just the way she likes it when she rides out her peak. 'So good, love you.'

Above her, Jongdae huffs out a strained laugh as he circles his hips, feeling the way her pussy is still milking his cock.

With a final shudder, Zitao finally relaxes into the bed, hips still twitching to feel the pressure of his piercing oh-so-close to her sweet spot. Without the distraction of arousal for a moment, she can feel the sheen of sweat on her skin making her lingerie feel damp and her boots uncomfortable. 'Chenchen, wanna take the boots off,' she whines, riding her hips upwards to press his still-hard cock deep inside.

Jongdae moans at the feeling but sucks in a deep breath, setting his jaw, eyes still dark and mean as they stare down at her. 'I don't think so, Taozi. I'm not done _appreciating_ you yet.'

'Chenchen—' starts Zitao, bottom lip jutting out in a pout, but she doesn't let go of her knees and he doesn't pull his cock out.

They both know she asked for this and now she'd pay.

Jongdae pulls back, fucks in, and Zitao lets him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> god, did I try. thank you for reading!


End file.
